An industrial robot for transferring a glass substrate of a liquid crystal display (LCD) is traditionally known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). An industrial robot described in Patent Document 1 includes; a hand on which a glass substrate is mounted, an arm to which the hand is connected so as to be rotatable at a top end of the arm, and a main body to which a root end of the arm is connected so as to be rotatable. The arm is composed of a first arm section and a second arm section, wherein a root end of the first arm section is connected to the main body so as to be rotatable, and a root end of the second arm section is connected to a top end of the first arm section so as to be rotatable. A rolling bearing unit, such as a ball bearing unit, a roller bearing unit and the like for supporting the first arm section in such a way as to be rotatable is placed at a joint section as a connection section between the main body and the first arm section, and meanwhile a rolling bearing unit for supporting the second arm section in such a way as to be rotatable is placed at a joint section as a connection section between the first arm section and the second arm section. A rolling bearing unit placed at the joint sections includes a rolling element such as a ball, a roller and the like, an inner ring and an outer ring having a point contact or a line contact with the rolling element.